<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Well, This Will Be Fun by DearHeartx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059973">Well, This Will Be Fun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearHeartx/pseuds/DearHeartx'>DearHeartx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2018 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:13:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearHeartx/pseuds/DearHeartx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of the Mark of the Assassin narrative; the entire thing will be collected and posted as one piece at a later date. For now, they're just ficlets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2018 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802731</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Well, This Will Be Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fenris was standing at the carriage, shuffling their luggage around in an attempt to get everything to fit when he smelled it. The light scent of Castile and citrus. Hawke. He fought against the overwhelming desire to steal a glance at the mage who had stopped at the front of the carriage, mere feet away, to speak with Varric in hushed tones. But the whispers quickly became agitated, just shy of angry, and Fenris couldn’t help but peak.</p><p>Mistake.</p><p>Hawke was staring right at him, even as he spoke with Varric. In fact, Fenris had the intractable feeling that he was their topic of conversation. It was all but confirmed when Varric turned to catch a quick glimpse of Fenris over his shoulder.</p><p>That’s it.</p><p>He bit back a growl and stalked toward them, abandoning his task with the luggage. “Something to say?”</p><p>Hawke stared, ice blue eyes burning holes through Fenris.</p><p>“I'm taking a second carriage.”</p><p>Fenris’s mouth drew into a thin line.</p><p>“With Tallis.”</p><p>The careful restraint Fenris had been cultivating snapped. “Is your need to prove you've moved on so great?” His markings flared in time with his heaving breaths. “I'm sure this stranger will be more than happy to warm your bed and stroke your—” he swallowed, “—ego, but is it worth the money and hassle of two carriages?”</p><p>Hawke's icy stare remained unchanged during Fenris’s tirade. “I'm riding with Tallis to go over our plans for Chateau Haine. The second carriage is necessary because Anders is coming.”</p><p>Fenris opened his mouth to object, but Hawke kept talking. “And he'll be riding with you and Varric. But it's good to know Tallis and I have your blessing, if it should come to that.” Hawke turned on his heel and stalked away.</p><p>Fenris picked up the luggage Hawke left behind and hurledit into the back of the carriage unceremoniously. “Venhedis.”</p><p>“What did I tell you, Elf?” Varric’s eyes twinkled and his tone mocking, but softer than usual and Fenris hated him for his pity. “More flies with honey than vinegar.”</p><p>“I know a poultice that uses both honey and vinegar.” Anders appeared behind them, thankfully only carting a small bag of medical supplies. “Funny thing is, it seemed to work more as a fly magnet than anything else. Damn herbalist swore it would…well, never mind.” The mage chuckled, a blush coloring his cheeks.</p><p>Fenris growled and clambered into the carriage, the door slamming behind him.</p><p>“This is going to be so much fun.” Varric rocked back and forth and his heals and sighed, staring up into the sky. “Andraste’s tits, give me strength.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>